conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kiitra(╒└:╠:.╨.─)
Determiners Notice you use a single determiner, like many Germanic languages. This can be confusing, however, so two suggestions... 1) separate into proximal (close, this/these) and distal (far, that/those) 2) keep a single determiner, but have your words for here/there used to distinguish distance Intereasting use of here/there to replace subjective pronoun form, real clever! Thanks, whoevery you are, and good idea. The second suggestion would keep things consistent, so I'll edit grammar section now Lamikorda (talk) 17:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC) (Anon, please sign yourself so we can thank you) You could, if you want, add a third level to the distinction, as in "this/that/yonder man" 21:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Well, I've stuck with the #2 option suggested; it's consistent with other patterns in the language, especially the general overview about Kiitra Lamikorda (talk) 22:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure 11:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Numbers Ever considered spicing up the kiitra number system a little bit. I've noticed most conlangs use the english superbase 10^3 system (1,000, 1,000,000, 1,000,000,000) but there is also the japanese 10^4 system (1,0000, 1,0000,0000, 1,0000,0000,0000) or the indian 10^2 system (1,00 1,00,00, 1,00,00,00), or you could even try a system that names every power of ten (never heard of a languge that does that though). Numbers seem to be the thing that are most rarely innovated on in conlangs. Greatbuddha (talk) 00:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Greatbuddha: This is a new topic, so I've moved it thusly. Now, on to the question... My main focus is making Kiitra conversational, both in use in my upcoming book, and for people who want to try learning and speaking to one another if they so desire. To that end, I have names for numbers all the way to the trillions -- but if you look carefully, there is no "superbase" notation as you describe. Granted that can get awkward with large numbers, but I'm also of the opinion that one doesn't necessarily adopt any particular convention just to "spice things up." If you read my reply to the question of determininers, you'll see I try to follow a consistent structure of syntactic logic and thought. So, I'll give some thought to the "superbase notation" issue, but (a) it's not a priority right now, and (b) it should flow with the backstory narrative of this conlang, not someone else's desire for novelty.Lamikorda (talk) 10:17, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Lexicon Have you thought of making a separate page for your lexicon? Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 23:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Any particular reason?? Lamikorda (talk) 00:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) So you can make the main language page shorter and less cluttered. Greatbuddha (talk) 01:45, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Can any of you recommend the simplest way of doing so without losing what's already there? Also, the Lexicon has cross-references to other sections above. Lamikorda (talk) 01:50, November 5, 2012 (UTC) If you want I can do it for you (but some time tomorrow). Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 01:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Um, I'd rather do myself to make sure it's not messed up. Just give me instructions on simplest/best way of doing this. Lamikorda (talk) 03:19, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Create a page called Kiitra/Lexicon then cut and paste the information from the main page to this new one and turn the references into link to the main page. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:03, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Done. The Lexicon will continue to grow and evolve. Any questions or suggestions specific to Kiitra/Alplai vocabulary, please use the talk page there. Degjaa! Lamikorda (talk) 18:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC)